JAG: I Don't Do Mornings
by TnJAGAz
Summary: My take on Harm's grumpiness in the morning. I got the idea from Harm's comment about having to get up early in 'Man on the Bridge'…. This has some suggestive language thus the rating...


Title: "I Don't Do Mornings"

Author: TxJAG_b

Email: 

Rating: G

Classification: Fluff?

Spoilers: Man on the Bridge

Summary: My take on Harm's grumpiness in the morning. I got the idea from Harm's comment about having to get up early….

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

I'll be honest; I'm not a morning person.

Sure, I've been in the military for twenty plus years, but rising and shining at o'dark thirty is not my idea of a good time.

I've always been this way. When I was little, I wasn't one of those who used to giggle and smile before I was fully awake. My Mom said even before Dad was shot down, I always crabby in the mornings. If I wasn't frowning and grumbling, Mom knew that I was sick. She called me her little grumpy bear.

It didn't change when I entered Annapolis; luckily I had Keeter as a roommate for half of my tenure at the academy and Luke as my roommate for the other half. Both knew me well enough that I was not going to be Mr. Sunshine in the morning.

And if it hadn't been for them, my less than chipper attitude in the early hours would have had me scrubbing the head more often than I did.

Both Diane and Sturgis took advantage of this weakness and more than once I was the butt of a well-timed practical joke designed to play on this. Oh, but I got them back – in spades.

Somehow I made it through the academy, Pensacola and into Top Gun school at Fallon-Nellis without a single problem. Maybe it was because my friends got me used to the idea I had to at least be polite and sociable in the dark hours as I liked to call them.

Even while serving on the Seahawk, my RIO kept me in line. Though I had a few bumps with the CAG, thanks to him, it was nothing serious.

After the crash, I relished those mornings I could sleep in – of course, this did not last long. My rehabilitation therapist was a sadist who liked getting me out of bed in the mornings as soon as practical and I hated her for it. She didn't seem to care – in fact I think she liked poking and prodding me that way. She said I made one of the faster recoveries she'd witnessed. I didn't tell her it was to get away from her sunshiny face and chipper attitude in the hours that most normal sane hospitalized patients are still asleep.

For a while it seemed like she had put a curse on me. All my important classes were at the crack of dawn and many mornings as I hauled my carcass across that freezing campus. I wondered just what I had done to deserve this.

But my hard work and persistence paid off. I finally got a job where I did have to 'rise n' shine' when it was still dark outside. Admiral Brovo told me at JAG Corps Headquarters there might be a few times I would have to get up at ungodly hours, but those times would be few and far between.

He was right. Most mornings I sailed into the Bullpen around 0900. No one even blinked an eye. There were even a few times, when court schedules were light that I got to breeze in at 1000, a much more sane time to start work if you ask me. I would have to work late, but that didn't really bother me. I'm more of night owl anyway.

Then Rear Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden took the helm at JAG and life changed – for the worse. I used to tell Kate, Meg and Krennick that the old man somehow knew that I didn't like mornings. He though, seemed to relish them. If he wasn't there at 0600, then he was sick or something was wrong. I think it was the SEAL in him.

Then of all things, he saddled me with a Marine. We got through our first assignment okay [there wasn't much time to focus on little things, we were pretty busy], but I remember that morning about a week after we got back from Arizona.

RING

Groan

RING

I looked over at the clock. It wasn't even 0500 yet. Who the hell would be calling me at this hour? Had to be Jack or Sturgis – those sadists.

I grabbed up the phone. "Jack you'd better be on board a carrier, because if you're not-'

I heard a feminine voice chuckling. "You're not up yet, Flyboy? Who's Jack?"

It was her. "Never mind," I growled, trying to sit up. "Mac? What are you doing calling at this hour? The sun isn't even up yet…."

Then a thought hit me. "Does the Admiral need us to come in early?" I prayed that wasn't the case. Still, why would this Jarhead call me this early otherwise?

"No Harm, nothing like that. I thought you might like to go for a run this morning."

"A run?" I croaked. "At this hour?"

"Flyboy, how did you ever make it through the Academy?" She teased lightly. "C'mon Navy, it'll get your blood pumping…."

"My blood pumps fine all by itself," I snorted. "What would be better for it would be some more sleep. Mac, we don't even have to report until 0900-"

But she wasn't going to take that as an excuse. "You may think eating twigs and leaves will keep you healthy Stickboy, but a good run in the fresh morning air will do wonders for you."

"Fresh morning air?" I whined, "Mac, it's cold out there." It was it was fall in DC – summer was long gone.

She laughed. I have to admit, I like the way she laughs, I just wish it wasn't at my predicament. "C'mon, Flyboy, you chicken? Afraid a girl will beat you in an early morning run? I thought all you Top Gun types loved a challenge"

That did it. "All right Marine, you're toast. I'm gonna make you eat those words."

I could see that big smile of hers, her brown eyes dancing at the counter-challenge. "Looking forward to you trying, Squid. See you at the park in fifteen."

Of course I beat her handily that day. For my reward, I made her eat a healthy breakfast. She bellyached about not getting any meat, but when I mentioned to her to that I thought Marines didn't do that sort of thing, the Major in her stepped up to the challenge and ate what I gave her. Too bad it wasn't dinner. I would have served her some of my meatless meatloaf that she 'loves' so much.

Over the years, she learned to give a little, as did I. We compromised on our running hours. 0630 was the compromise.

But I still hated getting out of bed at the crack of dawn or even opening my eyes at that hour. Early risers are a special kind of nut.

Even a few months back when we had met that FBI Agent on that bridge in Maryland, Mac knew I would be grumpy having to get up at that hour. We may not have been bosom buddies at that time, but she still understood and respected my surliness at having to be up, shaved, and dressed at that hour.

In the intervening months Mac and I were able to work through our differences and she grudgingly accepted that I wasn't a morning person. I made her promise for the honeymoon we would not get up before 0730. She kept her promise.

So here I am. This bed is so comfortable and warm. Man, I love this warmth. It might have to do with that little heater next to me. I don't even want to think about getting up.

Great! There goes the alarm. I look over at it. Sure enough, its 0430. The General will be in the office in an hour.

I feel the bed move. One female arm then another breaks through the tangle of covers and begins stretching.

"Do you mind?" I grumble as I roll over onto my stomach and put the pillow over my head, "I'm trying to catch what little shut eye I can in the time there is left…"

Her voice is already bright and perky. "C'mon Harm, up and at'em; it's the start of another beautiful day." I idly wonder if all Marines are like her.

"It'll be a lot more beautiful if I can start it after the sun rises," I snarl softly, fighting to keep her yanking the covers away from me as she normally does at this hour.

"Haarm," I hate it when she drags out my name. I think it's her revenge for me using that tactic against her for so many years.

"I have a better idea, Mac," I used my best sensual voice as I purr in her ear. "Why don't you stay here." I press my body into her back.

She snorts. "Harmone, you may be grumpy in the morning, but there's one part of you that doesn't mind being up at this hour."

I smile a satisfied smile. I win.

She rolls over towards me and we begin 'wrestling' to see who gets to be on top this morning.

Sure there's one part of me up and ready to face the world, but the whole idea of getting up and starting the day is still my least favorite part. At least before 0730.

- Fini


End file.
